


Red and Blue Make Purple

by WhoreHouseFanfics



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoreHouseFanfics/pseuds/WhoreHouseFanfics
Summary: Knuckles the Echidna x Sonic the Hedgehog by Adam of Whore House Fanfics





	Red and Blue Make Purple

On a hot summer day, Knuckles was practicing real life combat scenarios with his  
best friend Sonic. Knuckles was throwing super-fast punches aiming for the blue  
hedgehog. Sonic knowing his friends battle tactics, was able to easily dodge his  
attacks. Sonic ducked under the flying fists and punched Knuckles right in the jaw,  
sending him flying across the battlefield. “Aw you hit me with my name” cried  
Knuckles. Sonic chuckled at his friend’s clever joke. Sonic walked over and held out  
his hand. Knuckles grabbed Sonic’s hand pulled him to the ground landing on top of  
Knuckles. “Hey you fell for me.” “Wow you are such a humble echidna with a boyish  
charm,” said Sonic while puckering up his lips. Knuckles then put his finger into  
Sonic’s mouth. Sonic then proceeded to spit out his finger and gag. “What the heck  
are you doing?” Knuckles looked at him like a deer in headlights. “I have no idea  
what I’m doing ever.” That’s why Sonic has always liked Knuckles, he was never  
afraid to be himself. “Do you want to make love right now?” Asked Sonic. “I  
thought only birds and bees could make love.” Replied Knuckles. “Don’t worry, we  
won’t go fast, unless you tell me to.” Said the horned blue hedgehog. Sonic told  
Knuckles to take off his clothes. “We don’t wear clothes” Said Knuckles. “You wear  
bandages though.” Retorted Sonic. Knuckles then took off his bandages. Sonic then  
took off his scarf. “Now I need you to get hard for me.” Demanded Sonic. “I  
already work out enough, this body should be rock solid.” Chuckled Knuckles. “I  
meant your dick.” Sighed Sonic. “My what? Oh, you mean Knuckles Jr.” “You know  
what, just bend over and arch your back for me.” Knuckles did what his friend  
asked of him. “Now you are going to feel a slight discomfort in your rectum.”  
“Rectum, like we always wreck Dr. Eggman?” Asked Knuckles. “Sure, if you put it  
that way.” Giggled Sonic. Sonic then to slowly inserted his thingy into Knuckles’ you  
know what. Knuckles moaning with discomfort. “It feels like I’m pooping back and  
forth.” Cried Knuckles. “I can’t go this slow, I gotta go faster in order to bust a  
nut.” Groaned Sonic. “Wait! I’m allergic to nuts!” Exclaimed Knuckles. “You won’t be  
allergic to mine” Said Sonic. Sonic then proceeded to fuck Knuckles faster, he went  
so fast that he broke the sound barrier and nutted in Knuckles’ ass in complete  
silence. Knuckles couldn’t hear it so he was confused when Sonic got up and walked  
away. “Should I go to the hospital because now I have your nuts inside of me?”  
Knuckles asked curiously. “Like I said you won’t be allergic to my nuts, but if you  
don’t feel well you should go to the hospital.” Sonic then grabbed his scarf and  
walked away. Knuckles went to see Dr. Eggman for a checkup. Knuckles proceeded  
to tell the Dr. everything with what happened with Sonic. “You seriously can’t be  
this stupid?” Asked the Dr. “Stupid? Or Murder?” Questioned Knuckles. Knuckles  
was then grabbed by Dr. Eggman and thrown into a rocket that blasted him off to  
the other side of the world. “I can’t believe Sonic cheated on me and with that  
lousy echidna.” Dr. Eggman then vouched to destroy Sonic and his friends if it was  
the last thing he ever did. That is why Dr. Eggman hates Sonic. THE END.


End file.
